A menos que me des una razón para no hacerlo
by nurix17
Summary: One shoot del final de temporada 9 de Jackson y April, cuál será la respuesta de Jackson?


**JACKSON Y APRIL**

April entró corriendo en la sala de descanso hecha un mar de lágrimas y presa de un ataque de histeria. Daba vueltas sin poder parar intentando calmarse y tratando de acompasar su respiración. Aún retumbaba en sus oídos el sonido de la explosión, aún podía ver cientos de pedazos del autobús salir volando sobre su cabeza y sobre todo aún podía ser sentir el miedo y cómo su corazón se había detenido durante unos segundos. Esos segundos que habían sido los más largos de su vida, esos segundos en los que creyó morir, esos segundos en los que había creído perderle para siempre. Se sentó en la cama y dejó que las lágrimas le empaparan la cara, poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando pero seguía en estado de shock. Se había comportado como una loca al entrar en la sala de curas y gritarle y golpearle cuando Callie le estaba curando pero no había podido evitarlo. Quería gritarle a la cara que había sido un tonto, un imprudente. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jackson hubiera…? No podía ni pensarlo, imaginarlo era lo más doloroso que había sentido nunca. Trató de calmarse y analizar fríamente la situación. ¿Por qué estoy así? ¡Porque le quieres!, gritó su subconsciente.

Claro que le quiero, se respondió ella misma en un soliloquio interno. Es mi mejor amigo y si le pasara algo… pero ¿por qué me duele tanto?, ¿por qué he sentido que mi corazón estallaba en los mismos pedazos que ese autobús?, ¿por qué he notado que el alma se me escapaba del cuerpo al ver las llamas?

Está claro ¿no? Le contestó de nuevo su yo interno, porque estás enamorada de él. Amas a Jackson.

Pero voy a casarme con otro, amo a Matthew. ¿De verdad le amas? Volvió a preguntar su quisquilloso subconsciente. ¿Tanto como para pasar el resto de tu vida con él? April cierra los ojos, se ordenó a sí misma, e imagina tu vida dentro de diez años y sobre todo, imagina quién deseas que esté a tu lado.

Tenía que ver a Jackson. Abrió la cortina del box en el que descansaba.

—No, no sé qué te pasa pero guárdatelo— fueron las primeras palabras de éste al verla.

—Te quiero a ti Jackson. Te quiero a ti—dijo April.

—April…

—No me he portado bien contigo y te he hecho daño.

—Vas a casarte.

—Cuando explotó el autobús y creí que habías muerto… —pudo decir entre lágrimas April.

—Vas a casarte.

—Salvo que des una razón para no hacerlo.

Jackson se quedó mirándole sin saber qué decir. Le había dicho que le quería y que le diera una razón para no casarse con Matthew pero no podía hacerlo, no podía ser tan egoísta, además le había hecho daño, él ya se había declarado y ella le había dejado, aún estaba demasiado dolido.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga April?

—La verdad Jackson. Dime lo que realmente sientes.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué me duele que te cases? Me duele que te cases. ¿Quieres que diga que aún tengo sentimientos por ti? Aún tengo sentimientos por ti, April. Pero no puedo decirte que no te cases. Esa es una decisión que solo te corresponde tomar a ti. No es mi decisión, es tuya. Y ahora si no te importa me gustaría descansar, ha sido un día muy duro.

—Está bien —dijo apartando la cortina del box y saliendo.

"Perfecto, eres tonto, rematadamente tonto. Acaba de decirte que te quiere y tú la dejas escapar. Esa explosión ha terminado por estropearte las neuronas". Jackson se maldecía una y otra vez. Se había comportado como un tonto, había dejado que su orgullo hablará por él y ni siquiera había pensado esas palabras, simplemente habían salido como un resorte y ahora se sentía estúpido y sobre todo vacío, porque así era como se sentía cuando April no estaba a su lado. Esa loca pelirroja se había convertido en una de las partes más importantes de su vida. Poco a poco, sin proponérselo se había ido enamorando de ella. Aún recordaba la primera vez que ella le besó, era capaz de volverle loco como nadie y sin embargo no podía apartar de su mente su sonrisa y su mirada. ¿Qué había hecho? Sintió un pinchazo a tratar de levantarse de la cama pero lo ignoró. Tenía que encontrarla y decirle, no, rogarle que no se casara. No podía imaginarla casada con otro hombre, no, sino quería volverse loco.

"No me quiere". April lloraba de nuevo sentada sobre el frío suelo. Ahora las lágrimas eran amargas y de pérdida, le había pedido una razón para no casarse a Jackson y él la había rechazado. ¿Cómo era posible que en menos de 24 horas todo su mundo se hubiera vuelto del revés? Se sentía sola pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía las cosas claras. Sabía que no estaba enamorada de Matthew, sí le quería pero no de la forma que amaba a Jackson. Tenía que romper ese compromiso, no podía engañarle de esa manera, tenía que ser sincera consigo misma y con él.

—April —levantó la vista y vio a Matthew acercarse a ella—. Te he estado buscando por todo el hospital, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es por Avery, verdad? He visto tus ojos cuando pensabas que había muerto.

—Matthew, siéntate a mi lado, por favor.

—Vas a dejarme.

—Lo siento Matthew, de verdad no sé cómo pedirte perdón, pero no puedo casarme contigo —dijo quitándose el anillo y entregándoselo—. Te quiero pero…

—Pero estás enamorada de él — April asintió.

—Nunca he querido hacerte daño, de verdad pensaba que ya le había olvidado, que lo que había habido entre nosotros había sido una relación meramente basada en el sexo pero solo me mentía a mí misma. Jackson es mi amigo y, sobre todo, es la persona a la que amo. Siento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta y, ante todo, siento haberte metido en todo este lío y haberte hecho daño.

—April, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Le has dicho que le quieres?

—Sí —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—, pero él no siente lo mismo.

—No le creas April. He visto cómo te mira, he visto cómo actuaba cuando estabas a mi lado y esos no son los sentimientos de un amigo.

—Es tarde para nosotros Matthew, han pasado demasiadas cosas.

—Eso nunca se sabe April. Tengo que irme, creo que la noche aún va a ser complicada.

—Yo me quedaré un rato más aquí.

En la otra punta del hospital, un Jackson dolorido y magullado buscaba por todas partes a April. Miranda descansaba después de la operación de Meredith cuando se acercó a él.

—Avery, ¿se puede saber qué haces paseando por el hospital así? Deberías estar descansando.

—Tengo que encontrar a April, tengo que hablar con ella.

—Eso puede esperar, te ha explotado un autobús a unos metros, tienes suerte de estar vivo, tienes que guardar reposo.

—No lo entiendes, tengo que hablar con ella. Tengo que decirle que no se case, tengo que decirle que la quiero, tengo que…

De pronto, Jackson perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

—¡Ayuda! —gritaba la Dra. Bailey y todo se volvía un caos a su alrededor—, no tiene pulso.

Agotada después de todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas, finalmente se quedó dormida en una de las salas de descanso. Pero no fue un sueño tranquilo, pesadillas horribles hicieron que se despertara varias veces entre sudores y lágrimas. Durante esas horas de duermevela pudo volver a revivir cada momento de su relación con Jackson, el momento en que le conoció, la llegada al Seattle Grace, todos los momentos vividos y compartidos entre risas y también lágrimas. Esa noche anterior a su examen cuando se entregó por primera vez, a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Recordaba el tiempo pasado en el baño de aquel hotel donde se jugaba su futuro como el más especial y sexy de toda su vida, recordaba su voz y su mirada de deseo recorriendo su cuerpo. Sentía sus manos sobre su piel y podía oír cómo… Pero eso no era un sueño, alguien la estaba llamando y trataba de despertarla.

—Kepner, despierta, es importante, es Jackson.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe y encontrando frente a ella a la Dra. Bailey.

—Llevo buscándote un buen rato por todo el hospital. ¿Se puede saber dónde tienes el busca? —April buscó en su bata, no había oído nada pero tenía más de media docena de mensajes—. Es Avery, hace unas horas sufrió una hemorragia interna…

Las palabras llegaron a su mente pero tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y entender lo que Miranda le estaba diciendo.

—¡No, Jackson! ¿Dónde está? Dios mío no —comenzó a llorar.

—Está en la UCI. Estaba buscándote cuando le encontré en mitad del pasillo poco antes de desmayarse pero…

Salió corriendo de allí sin escuchar las últimas palabras. No Dios mío, esto no puede estar sucediendo de nuevo. Jackson no, por favor no te vayas, por favor no me dejes. Allí estaba él, le vio tumbado sobre la cama, rodeado de tubos y de máquinas. Estaba acostumbrada a todos esos aparatos pero no cuando estaban enganchados a la persona que amaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo magullado por la explosión pero lo que importaba es que el monitor marcaba unos signos vitales estables. El corazón de Jackson seguía latiendo y el suyo empezó hacerlo de nuevo. Acercó la silla junto a la cama y se sentó a su lado, tomó la mano de Jackson entre las suyas y le dio un beso.

—Jackson, por favor no me dejes. Se acabó lo de Matthew. Tenías razón, era una decisión que tenía que tomar yo, pero ya lo he hecho. Si necesitas tiempo para volver a creer en mí o para volver a quererme, te daré todo el que necesites, pero no voy a alejarme de tu lado. No puedo Jackson, me haces demasiada falta. Te quiero y no pienso renunciar a ti.

—Me alegra oírte decir eso —las palabras salieron casi en un susurro de los labios de Jackson, April levantó la vista y vio que él la miraba con esos enormes y preciosos ojos que amaba—, porque yo tampoco pienso renunciar a ti.

—Jackson —se levantó y le abrazó.

—Ay, April, aún estoy un poco dolorido —bromeó— Creo que deberías dejar los abrazos por un rato.

—Lo siento —dijo sonriendo y respirando al fin aliviada—, Jackson he dejado a Matthew, no voy a casarme. Te quiero, tenemos mucho que hablar.

—Yo también te quiero, yo también tengo que decirte muchas cosas, antes no he…

—Shhh —le puso un dedo en los labios—. Calla ahora, tienes que descansar, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar pero necesitas descansar. Duerme tranquilo —acarició su rostro y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios—, no voy a irme a ningún lado. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, aquí es dónde pertenezco.

Volvió a coger su mano y apoyó la cabeza sobre ella y cerró los ojos. Después del dolor y las lágrimas por fin un sueño placentero les inundó. Fuera el caos reinaba pero en ese pequeño rincón del hospital dos corazones volvían a latir acompasados.


End file.
